I GIVE YOU MY FIRS KISS
by arisha matsushina
Summary: Pandangan pertama yang membuat seseorang menyukai orang lain itu sangat berharaga. Walaupun akan ada sakit hati nantinya.


**Heiiii semua... maaf baru balik lagi nih hehe dengan cerita baru,, kalo fic sebelumnya sih sequelnya masih sedang dalam proses,, jadi baca fic ini dlu aja hehe. **

**Ohh iya aku mau berterima kasih dengan beberapa orang yang telah me review fic sebelumnya,, itu sangat membangun. Arigatou Minna **

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

.

.

.

.

**I GIVE YOU MY FIRS KISS**

**.**

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno**

**.**

**Masih pemula jadi banyak kesalahan **

**.**

**RATED : T**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : Pertemuan**

.

**.**

Siang hari di tengah musimpanas, di sebuah rumah terdapat beberapa orang gadis yang sedang menggosip dan mengerjakan tugas. Mereka ada ber-empat yaitu Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pemilik rumah, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, tenten.

"Hey tau gak nanti di sekolah kita akan ada murid baru" kata gadis yang bercepol dua atau Tenten.

"Wah benarkah masa sudah pertengahan semeser gini pindah sekolah sih? Tapi murid baru itu cewek atau cowok?" tanya gadis yang berambut merah muda atau Haruno Sakura.

"Mungkin dia orang berpengaruh di sekolah, kalau tenteng laki-laki atau perempuannya sih aku gak tau, aku dapat infonya juga dari anak-anak sekolah kok." Kata tenten.  
" Ya-ya sudahlah na-nanti kita ju-juga bertemu dengannya kan?" kata gadis berambut indigo panjang atau hyuuga hinata.

"Benar juga ya kata hinata, ngapain kita ngomongin dia sekarang padahal besok di sekolah juga bertemu dengan orangnya." Kata sakura.

"Tapi aku berharap kalau cowok orangnya ganteng heh." Kata ino kepada tiga sahabatnya.

"Kau itu ino berharapnya yang masuk itu cowok ganteng, dia mau ditaro dimana coba." Kata sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ehh kalau dia sihh masih ada di..." kata ino.

"Dimana coba?" kata sakura.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan berantem terus." Kata tenten pada kedua sahabatnya yang terus berantem.

"I-iya ngapain co-coba kalian berantem." Kata hinata.

"**Hinata POV"**

Siang itu aku berada di rumah dengan teman-teman. Mengapa mereka di rumah ku? Karena kita semua sedang kerja kelompok.

"..ta..hinata..." panggil teman ku yang bernama sakura.

"ehh... i-iya.. a-ada apa s-sakura-chan?" tanyaku pada sakura.

"Aduhh... aku panggil tidak menjawab." Kata sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"E-ehh..go-gomen s-sakura-chan, me-memangnya ta-tadi kau bi-bicara apa?" kataku sambil mennundukan kepala.

"Sudahlah hita tak apa,, tadi aku hanya bertannya apakah akku boleh mengajak temanku kesini?" tanya skura pada ku.

"Ohh.. si-silahkan saja sa-sakura-chan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

" END Hinata POV"

.

.

"**NORMAL POV"**

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Ting..tong..ting..tong

"Sa-sakura-chan bolehkah aku me-meminta tolong bu-bukakan pintu?" tanya hinta pada sakura.

" Oh...iya.. itu pasti teman ku kok hehe" kata sakura sambil menggaruk kepala.

.

.

Cklek.. suara pintu terbuka

" Heii sakura-chan" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrig denagn senyum lima jarinya.

" Ohh.. haii naruto, dengan siapa kemari?" tanya sakura kepada cowok berambut pirang tersebut yang ternyata bernama sai itu.

" Emm... aku kesini dengan beberapa teman ku, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

" Hehehe.. tadi aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman solanya sekalian saja ku ajak mereka kesini hehe.." kata sai dengan tersenyum aneh.

" Ada siapa sa-sakura-chan?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata hinata dari belakang sakura.

"Ahhhh... hinata kau mengagetkanku saja" kata sakura sambil mengelus dada.

"Ehh.. go-gomen sa-sakura-chan.." kata hinata sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ehh.. jangan begitu dong,, ohh ini teman-temanku kemari tidak apa kan?" tanya sakura pada hinata.

"i-iya ti-tidak apa sakura-chan dan silahkan masuk minna" kata hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"**Sakura POV"**

Aku terus memperhatikan seorang yang sedang duduk menyendiri itu, sambil membaca novel dia terlihat SANGAT KEREN .

'ya tuhan masa ada pemuda yang seganteng dan sekeren dia.' kata sakura sambil tersenyum melihat pemuda tersebut.

" END Sakura POV"

.

.

"**NORMAL POV"**

.

"silahkan masuk minna" kata hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ahh... iya terimakasih" kata pemuda yang bernama naruto kepada hinata dengan senyumannya dengan senyum lima jarinya itu.

" A-aku ke da-dalam dulu ya minna" kata hinata pada semua yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Hi-hinata tunggu aku" kata sakura sambil mengejar hinata yang masuk kedala dapur.

.

**Di Dapur**

.

"A-ada apa sa-sakura-chan?" tanya hinata pada sakura yang mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Hinata aku mau cerita, boleh kan?" mohon sakura kepada hinata.

"O-ohh.. silahkan saja sakura-chan" kata sakura.

Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengaketkan mereka semua.

"Hoy sakura.. mereka itu teman-teman mu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda dan poni yang menghalangi sebelah matanya.

"E-ehh..." kaget hinata dan sakura saat mendengar perkataan sahabat mereka yang satu lagi yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"pigggg... kau mengagetkan ku saja." Kata sakura kepada ino.

"Ehh maaf sakura hinata kalo aku mengagetkan kalian" kata ino sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Tidak a-apa ino-chan" kata hinata sambil tersenyum kepada ino.

"Hinata kau baik sekali" kata ino sambil memeluk hinata.

"Sudahlah pig jangan begitu kasihan hinata tidak bisa bernafas tuh" kata sakura kepada ino sambil menunjuk hinata yang dipeluk erat oleh ino.

"Ehh maaf hinata" kata ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ti-tidak apa ino-chan" kata hinata.

"Ehh tadi kau bertanya apa pig?" kata sakura pada ino.

"Ohh mereka yang diruang tamu itu temanmu sakura?" tanya ino pada sakura.

"Iya mereka teman-teman ku. Memangnya kenapa?" kata sakura.

"Tidak, tapi mereka ito kok KEREN SIHH!" kata ino sambil teriak di kalimat

"Su-sudahlah lebih baik kita kedepan se-sekarang ka-kasihan kan mereka." Ajak hinata ada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ayooo" kata sakura dan ino berbarengan.

"Ta-tapi kalian du-duluan saja, aku ma-mau membuatkan minuman dulu untuk ma-mereka." Kata hinata pada kedua temannya.

"Ehh.. tapi.." kata mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah ino kau maukan teman-teman ku dulu, ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan hinata, kau kan sudah tau tentang itu." Kata sakura pada ino.

"Ino, kau kan sudah tau tentang itu." Kata sakura pada ino.

"Yasudahlah aku akan bertemu dengan mereka." Kata ino sambil berjalan pergi dari dapur.

"INO JANGAN MENGGANGGU DIA YA!" teriak Sakura kepada ino.

tangan.

"Me-mangnya apa yang mau kau bi-bicarakan pada ku sa-sakura-chan?" tanya hinata pada sakura.

"Ohh iya aku mau bilang bahwa yang tadi kesini adalah pacar ku hehe." Kata sakura kepada hinata.

"A-aku baru tahu ba-bahwa sakura-chan mempunyai pacar." Kata hinata.

"Iya soalnya aku baru pacaran dengannya, dan aku baru memberitahukan kepada ino saja hehe." Kata sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Memang pa-pacar mu yang mana?" tanya hinata.

"Itu loh yang tadi mengetuk pintu yang berambut pirang itu." Kata sakura dengan muka yang makin memerah itu.

"O-ohh yang i-itu ternyata, kalian cocok kok me-menurut ku." Kata hinata pada sakura.

" ahh arigatou hinata kau sahabat terbaikku." Kata sakura.

"iya cuma hinata saja yang sahabat terbaik, aku tidak baik begitu maksud mu?" kata seseorang yang ternyata tenten dari belakang pintu.

"Ehh... ngapain kau ada disitu tenten?" tanya mereka berdua kepada tenten.

"aku mendengarkan obrolan kalian dari tadi, sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengambil minum tapi di ruang tamua ada teman-teman sakura dan ino terus aku kesini ehh tenyata kalian ada disini." Kata tenten kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak begitulah tenten kau juga sahabat terbaik kita kok." Kata sakura pada tenten.

"Su-sudahlah lebih baik kita kedepan sa-saja." Kata Hinata.

"Ayooo" kata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"**SOMEONE POV"**

Ternyata dia membawa ku ke rumah teman pacarnya dikira aku kemana. Dan tadi aku melihat seseorang yang menurutku bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap.

'_itu tadi yang_ m_empunyai rumah ini? Dia begitu cantik.'_kata ku dalam hati

"**END SOMEONE POV"**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai minna aku minta review dong buat fic baru ku ini. Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah percintaan teman ku hehe. Menurut ku kisah mereka bagus jadi aku bikin fic hehe.

Arigatou yang telah membaca fic ini

.

.

Review please flame juga gak papa kok itu membangun hehe

.

.


End file.
